1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to competitive amusement devices and especially to a board game involving movement of a game-piece on a board having a pattern wherein chance controls the amount of movement of the game-piece.
In particular, the board game of this invention concerns global property transactions involving the simulated acquisition of global assets and the defense of national sovereignty.
2. Description of Related Art
Many board games involve a race wherein a player throws dice and moves a game-piece around a track in accordance with the numerical markings on the respective die; these games are primarily dependent on chance controlled movement. Another game category concerns strategy board games, an object of which is to capture territory; these games are usually more mind-engaging. Financial board games, such as games that include property transactions, can involve both chance dependency and mental strategy. Typical of these games are business-oriented board games that include a defined travel path divided into stations and a game-piece assigned to each player for advancement along the travel path, as for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,235 and 5,755,442. The aforementioned board games, however, do not have a global economics theme. Although the aspect of international finance has been introduced in board games such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,692; 5,388,836; 5,292,133, and 5,415,411, these games are generally revenue-driven and do not incorporate strategies for protecting national economic sovereignty while acquiring the assets of various countries.
Another deficiency of many of the previously described board games is that a relatively prolonged timeframe for game play is required and the players frequently lose interest before completion of the game.